Robots and Empty Quivers
by IrrlandAlmondd
Summary: While fighting a bunch of robots, Clint once again runs low on arrows and has to make the hasty, reckless decision to jump of another building. Tony, being the protective, older brother that he is flies over to yell and express his concerns.
Short Story Fan-fiction

Avengers

Clint and Tony brothers

Protective Tony and Hurt Clint

Hurt/Comfort and Family Category

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, that pleasure goes to the writer and creator of the Avengers. Please comment on whether or not you liked the story, so i know to write more. It literally takes 5 seconds to do; it's as easy as hitting the favorite or follow button, so please comment. I take suggestions and prompts.

Robots and Empty Quivers

"Clint you've got incoming," Steve yelled over the comms as he fought the metal robots that their latest enemy sent to attack them, and gradually making his way towards the building that Hawkeye, aka Clint, was perched on top of this time.

Clint, not only the younger brother of Tony Stark, but was also the youngest member on the Avengers Team. Knowing this fact made his teammates fiercely protective over him especially when he is sick or injured. So, anytime he was in danger they would all come to his aid, even though he's proven many times that he can handle himself, probably the best out of the team.

Clint, hearing Steve's warning, quickly turned and fired off several arrows toward the group of robots flying his way. Successfully taking down them all, he surveyed his team's positions making sure they were all okay.

"Got it, thanks. Black Widow, check your six. One's coming up behind you." Clint warned, then fired off a few arrows toward the robots attacking Thor down across the street.

"Thanks, Hawkeye," Natasha thanked, while terminating a few more robots.

"So, how about we all go out for lunch after this? I'm thinking Shwarma, what about you guys?" Tony commented, while keeping a tight perimeter on the robots, not letting them stray away and also keeping an overprotective eye on his team, more particularly Clint.

"Hmmm, sounds fine to me. How about a Lord of the Rings marathon later?" Clint replied nonchalantly, while shooting down a couple more robots ganging up on Steve.

"Ha whatever Legolas," Tony joked.

"No. How many times are we going to watch the same movie?" Natasha complained.

"What is this keeper of rings you mention?" Thor questioned while smashing robots.

"Sam and I are going to a museum, and Bruce will probably join us, so count us out." Steve stated after a minute.

"Looks like we are ordering lunch then have a movie marathon," Clint finalized, then glanced around searching for any nearby arrows, having run out.

"Clint, some more bots are heading your way," Black Widow alerted him, while resting a quick moment before running across the street to help out Steve, who had been swarmed by robots.

"Uhhh…..I kind of have a small problem. I'm down to my last arrow," Clint avowed trying to think of what to do.

"What?! You better not do what I think you're going to do, because if you are….no Lord of the Rings tonight, I swear it." Tony warned, concerning and highly annoyed at his reckless younger brother, and started flying in the direction of his brother.

"What? No…I totally wasn't thinking of doing that…I just…umm. Yeah I'm going to jump, no time." Clint admitted and prepared himself.

"Clint, no," Steve ordered.

"Clint…" Natasha threatened.

"Brother Clint…" Thor started.

"Sorry, here we go," Clint said, then jumped and shot his arrow towards the building. Clint went swinging and crashing into the building's windows, falling onto broken glass.

"Clint. Clint, are you okay? Clinton, you better answered me!" Tony shouted panicking over his brother, flying to the building that Clint was on and shooting down the incoming robots.

"Clint, report." Steve commanded.

"Clint, I swear if you got yourself killed, I'll kill you myself." Natasha threatened.

"Brother Clint, are you alright?" Thor questioned.

Clint groaned and replied, "Yeah, I'm fine guys. Just a little cut up and bruised, but otherwise unharmed." He started to sit up, groaning in pain over his shoulder, which landed wrong on his quiver.

"Tony? You nearby?" Clint inquired, already knowing the answer. Hearing the hum of the Iron Man suit.

"Yeah, I'm right here," Tony assured while he flew through the broken window and exited his suit, moving to help his brother up. "I told you not to jump, and what do you do? You jump! When we get back to the tower, I'm going to…" Tony exclaimed, angry with his brother but at the same time concerned.

"Tony!"Clint interrupted, "I'm okay. Just a little banged up."

Clint groaned again when Tony carefully hauled him up off the floor.

"Yeah well, I'll believe it when you get checked over by Bruce," Tony commented while checking over Clint himself, seeing his brother winced as Tony grabbed onto his shoulder.

"Urrrrghhhh…Owwwww Tony!" Clint shouted when his brother grabbed his shoulder. Hot, white pain assaulted him, bringing reluctant tears to his eyes and making his knees buckle.

"Oh sorry! I thought you said you were okay?! Liar," Tony queried somewhat sarcastically but mostly worried about his brother.

"Tony, Clint status report. Is everyone okay?" Steve interrupted.

"Well, Clint's shoulder is banged up and he's got some cuts from the glass, but other than that he's fine." Tony answered, while checking over Clint once again.

"All cleared up down here. It's over, we can go home now," Natasha mentioned.

"I'll call the clean up crew to come down here. Do you guys need any help making your way back down to the street?" Steve questioned, while meeting up with Thor and Natasha.

"No, we'll be fine. I'll make sure we get back down. Just get Widow to lullaby Hulk back to sleep, while we take our time getting to the rest of you." Tony recommended, while keeping a steadying hand on Clint, who was panting through the pain in his shoulder and leaning more, and more weight on his brother.

"Do I get a say in this at all?" Clint piped up a little breathless, feeling the aftereffects of the long fight and from crashing into the building's window.

"No," Steve and Thor immediately responded.

"Absolutely not," Natasha retorted, somewhat fondly, while making her way towards the Hulk.

"Nope, not at all," Tony added, "We'll meet you guys in a little bit."

"Come on, let's go. Do you want to take the long way or the shorter way?" Tony questioned already guessing the answer.

Clint blinked heavily, slightly swaying, so tired from the busy day they've all had. "The shorter way?"

"You look like you can barely move. I'll carry you to the tower, and I'll just tell the rest of the team to meet us there." Tony answered, already moving to pick up his younger, and slightly smaller brother, who looked about ready to fall asleep standing up.

"Hmmm, what?...No! Tony I'm fine, I can walk." Clint tried to reassure his brother, knowing his protests fell on deaf ears.

"Which one of us fell off a roof, and doesn't get a say? You, now pipe down, you're heavy enough as it is without the weight of your whining on top of it." Tony quipped, joking with his brother, as he slipped an arm under his shaking knees and another around his shoulders making sure to be careful with his injured shoulder.

"Urrrrgghhh fine, whatever. I'm too tired to argue. Just don't drop me, or I'll hide your coffee stash and lock you out of your lab for a week." Clint warned, only halfway joking. He settled his head against his brother's chest and closed his eyes, feeling safe and comfortable in his brother's arms.

"Ha! You'd never hide the coffee, you love it too much to part with it," Tony bantered back, moving to the window getting ready to fly to back to the tower.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Clint murmured half asleep.

"Just go to sleep Clint, I'll wake you up when we get lunch and start Lord of the Rings," Tony replied glancing down at his brother who was snuggled tightly against his armored chest.

"Okay," Clint muttered and finally fell asleep, trusting his brother to get him safely home and then wake him up in time to watch his favorite movie.

And with that, Tony took off towards their home, and told the rest of the team that they'd meet back at the tower.


End file.
